eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Zwei kleine Italiener
|year = 1962 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 6th |points = 9 |previous = Einmal sehen wir uns wieder |next = Marcel}} Zwei kleine Italiener was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1962 in Luxembourg performed by Conny Froboess. The song is a moderately up-tempo number in the schlager genre, with Froboess describing the plight of two workers from Italy who wish to return to their homeland to be with their girlfriends, Tina and Marina. She contrasts this situation with that of the rest of German society (at the time undergoing the Wirtschaftswunder largely as a result of immigrant labour), for whom "a journey to the South is something chic and fine". The two Italians, it seems, despair of ever returning to Naples. This unusual subject matter marks the first time that a social issue was described in a Contest entry. The song was performed 7th on the night, following Sweden and preceding the Netherlands. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 9 points. Despite its middle-of-the-table finish, the song has become a minor favourite among Contest fans and has been covered by several artists. Lyrics German= Eine Reise in den Süden ist für and’re schick und fein Doch zwei kleine Italiener möchten gern zu Hause sein Zwei kleine Italiener, die träumen von Napoli Von Tina und Marina, die warten schon lang auf sie Zwei kleine Italiener, die sind so allein Eine Reise in den Süden ist für and’re schick und fein Doch die beiden Italiener möchten gern zu Hause sein Oh Tina, oh Marina Wenn wir uns einmal wiederseh’n Oh Tina, oh Marina Dann wird es wieder schön Zwei kleine Italiener vergessen die Heimat nie Die Palmen und die Mädchen am Strande von Napoli Zwei kleine Italiener, die sehen es ein Eine Reise in den Süden ist für and’re schick und fein Doch die beiden Italiener möchten gern zu Hause sein Oh Tina, oh Marina Wenn wir uns einmal wiederseh’n Oh Tina, oh Marina Dann wird es wieder schön Zwei kleine Italiener am Bahnhof, da kennt man sie Sie kommen jeden Abend zum D-Zug nach Napoli Zwei kleine Italiener, die schau’n hinter drein Eine Reise in den Süden ist für and’re schick und fein Doch die beiden Italiener möchten gern zu Hause sein Oh Tina, oh Marina Wenn wir uns einmal wiederseh’n Oh Tina, oh Marina Dann wird es wieder schön |-| Translation= For others a journey to the South is something chic and fine But two little Italians would rather be back home Two little Italians, dreaming of Naples Of Tina and Marina, who’ve been waiting for them a long time Two little Italians, all on their own For others a journey to the South is something chic and fine But both Italians would rather be back home Oh Tina, oh Marina If we get to see each other again Oh Tina, oh Marina Then it will be wonderful again Two little Italians never forget their home The palm trees and the girls on the beach of Naples Two little Italians, they understand That for others, a journey to the South is something chic and fine But both Italians would rather be back home Oh Tina, oh Marina If we get to see each other again Oh Tina, oh Marina Then it will be wonderful again Two little Italians at the station, everyone knows them there They come every evening for the express train to Naples Two little Italians, looking at the train as it leaves For others a journey to the South is something chic and fine But both Italians would rather be back home Oh Tina, oh Marina If we get to see each other again Oh Tina, oh Marina Then it will be wonderful again Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1962 Category:20th Century Eurovision